You Can Fall For Your Enemy, Right?
by Bloodropiris
Summary: Summary: The life she lived was taken away. Starting a new school wasn’t so bad. Your best friend was there, right? But guess what? God wasn’t fair and your worst enemy is here too. Rating for Language and weird things. SXS
1. Prologue

Summary: The life she lived was taken away. Starting a new school wasn't so bad. Your best friend was there, right? But guess what? God wasn't fair and your worst enemy is here too.

Pairs: Sasusaku and others might be mention. Unsure right now.

* * *

**You Can Fall For Your Enemy, Right?**

**Prologue**

She panted as she ran into the darkness. Looking behind her shoulder and didn't see that she had ran into a dead end.

"Crap." She said under her breath. She turned around. There were at least 20 people there. Standing with lead pipes with them.

"So, looks like Ms. Cherry Blossom ran into a dead end." The leader of the gang came walking up to her. He bent down to whisper into her ear, "Why don't you and your little gang just move along and we won't hurt you?"

She smirked.

"Why don't we just do the opposite?" She quickly drew her wooden sword and hit the leader in the stomach with the handle and then shouted, "NOW!"

Suddenly many shadowed people popped up behind the gang and then two guys popped next to the girl. The leader and his gang looked frighten.

"Do you really think we should do this?" One of the guys next to her asked. He had spiky dark chocolate hair with two up side down triangle on his cheek. "Arf! Arf!" The girl looked down to see Akamaru barking. Akamaru was a small yet a powerful dog. He and, the one with two red up-side down guy known as, Kiba have been best friends for a long time.

She smiled now.

"Looks like Aka. Agrees with me." Kiba smirked. Kiba turned to the other guy. He had on a coat that covered up to his mouth. He also had really dark sunglasses. This was Shino.

"You ready Shino?" He only nod

As everyone charge to the fight the girl smirked and whisper, "This is going to be a long night."

--

"This is the last time young lady! Next time you'll be behind bars!" Said the policeman. The girl only rolled her eyes.

"It's not my fault." She muttered.

"What did you say?!" He demanded. The girl was tipping her chair and glaring at him.

"IT. WASN'T. MY. FAULT."

"Not your fault?! You're the one who asked for trouble! And you say it wasn't your fault?! You're lucky that man isn't dead! Or I would put you in bars right now."

"Hey, he's not DEAD. So you can't do anything! We had a DEAL old man!"

"Don't talk back to me! You should know what you deserve!"

"Whatever. I'm going." She said as she was about to leave. She didn't go anywhere when the man held her back.

"But you're going the wrong way." She turned her head. "You're not going back to that garbage and the those no bodies."

"They're not 'No bodies'! They're my friends! They're more of a family than you and mom!" The man twitched. This man here was a policeman, and only father. He couldn't believe _his _own daughter thought more of a group of strangers as a family than him or his wife!

"This is the last straw, Sakura. Your mother and me talked over it. You're going back to the mansion in Tokyo and-" He was interrupted by her.

"NO! Don't call me that! You don't deserve to! And I'm not going back to the hellhole! I rather live on the streets of Japan than go back to that house!" He ignored her and continued.

"And, you're going to be tutor for one year. And if you can handle it you can go back to a normal school." She couldn't believe it. She was going back to that hellhole. All those people. Laughing like rich bitches.

She was about to talk back, but he talked first.

"Don't worry about this school. It's an academy. I believe it's called Hidden Leaf Academy. You'll be staying there in dorms. They had high-Tec security. So don't think of leaving." Her mad face expression didn't change at all. "Don't give me that look. Anyways that Uzumaki boy is going to be there anyways so be happy." With that he let her go. She walked out.

She was a bit happy that Naruto was at least going to be there. She remembered him perfectly. He was the first leader of her gang, until he was sent away. Yes, she knew that he had a sweet smile and all, but when he fought it was a whole different him. He was sent away due to the trouble he caused in Tokyo, but he was always sweet. So after he left, he also left the duty of a good leader to her.

* * *

_**A/N: Please Read and Review! The more review the more chapters!**_


	2. Chapter One: Betrayal

Summary: The life she lived was taken away. Starting a new school wasn't so bad. Your best friend was there, right? But guess what? God wasn't fair and your worst enemy is here too.

Pairs: Sasusaku and others might be mention. Unsure right now.

**You Can Fall For Your Enemy, Right**

**Chapter One: Betrayal**

She groaned as she walked into the classroom. It was her first time in a classroom after a very long time cooped up in a big old house for one year. If you were there you would see that she was like the next hunchback woman. One hand on her head and the other holding her bag.

When she saw the 'cosplay' teacher she straighten her back a bit. She saw that only one eyes was shown.

_'Pirates?'_

He looked at her and put back his 'black' book.

_'Icha Icha Paridise, Love Monster Edition? He he..Great. I have a pervert as a teacher.'_

"Ah, you must Haruno Sakura." She only nodded when he said her name. Then he interrupted the class and everyone stared at her. She was use to people staring at her so yeah. She was eyeing everyone when she came to a blond.

_'Blond?'_

_'Spikey-ish.'_

_'Looks like a dobe.'_

_'So, Blond+Spikey-ish hair+A face that looks like a dobe and a fox Uzumaki Naruto!'_

"Naruto?" She asked. The blond's blue eye's lit up when he saw her and suddenly rose up.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" He shouted, no, I mean screamed at the top of his lungs running up to hug her. As he did, he like clung to her and everybody gasps.

--

A girl with purple hair gasp when she heard her 'all time forever' crush run and hugged some girl. She wanted to cry, but managed not to.

--

She hit the backboard when Naruto clung to her.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" He kept chanting her name. Sakura was getting annoyed at Naruto that just kept saying her name.

SMACK!

He flew down to the ground. He had one hand to his cheek that Sakura smacked.

"You ass-hole! After two years all you can say is 'Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!' " She scolded him.

"Ow." He wined as he touched his cheek. "You're lucky you didn't break my jaw with your non-human strength." He said as he got up. Sakura smirked and pulled out her hand to him for help. He took her help.

As he did he put one arm around her shoulders. Sakura was use to him when he acted like this. Being cool and everything.

"Yo! This is Haruno Sakura! She's from Tokyo like me!" He introduced her. One girl rose her hand and Naruto pointed at her.

She nervously got up and asked her question.

"Um...Naruto-kun is she your girlfriend?" Naruto thought about this for a momment.

_'Girlfriend? Girlfriend? Girl friend!'_ Words that enter the blond was, "Naruto-kun is she your 'girl friend'.

"Of course she is! She's the best 'GIRL FRIEND' ever!" He shouted. Then three girls screammed and ran out the class crying.

--

_'Oh, Naruto-kun has a girlfriend? Hehe...maybe that's why he never noticed me.'_ For a second she thought a tear drop fall down. She quickly rubbed her eyes as everyone watch the Naruto-fangirls run out. _'You can't cry! No matter what YOU CANNOT CRY OVER UZUMAKI NARUTO!'_

--

"BAKA!" Sakura smacked his head. Naruto was now squat down with his hands to his head to the place that Sakrua smacked him.

Sakura cleared her voice.

"That's not what he ment!-ish?" Sakura ended with a questioning voice. "So here's some info. to clear this up! Naruto and I grew up together in Tokyo! 'Kay. Went to same school since little. Came friends. Then like best friends. Later in the middle of jr. high he asked me out." Then three girl screams were heard again. Sakura sighed and just continued. "After **THREE** days I broke up with him! Got that? Came friends again then after two months he got transfer here. So I was like his only grilfriend, unless he dated someone from here. Okay? IS THAT CLEAR!?" Everyone nodded.

After more talking Sakrua was place next to a guy name Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura heard more screams as she sat down.

Class resumed on for everyone, but Sakura. She kept glancing at the guy named Uchiha Sasuke! Sakura couldn't get a good view of him since he was turned to the side.

_'Uchiha Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke? Where the hell did I hear that name before?!'_

_**Yeah, I know! But then again it might just be a commen name. Uchiha Sasuke?**_

_'Whatever. Why are you here anyways? Remember you pop up when it's dark. Danger. Gangs? Remeber? No darkness, no danger and no gangs? So LEAVE!'_

_**Who cares! Why would I let you stare at the only hot guy in this room!**_

_He is not hot!_

_**Your right! HE'S SMEXY!**_

_The word is sexy._

_**Smexy sounds better!**_

_Whatever. Buzz off._

_**Fine. But I'll be back! **_

--

As again class resumed.

The Uchiha here well wasn't also paying attention.

_So, she doesn't know who I am yet, huh?_

_Acting like that, she doesn't even remember her enemy._

He glanced at the clock. He started to pack. Class was about to end.

_Well, when lunch is here she probability will remember me._

Then the bell rang.

--

"Sakura-chan! Why didn't you tell me you were coming to Konoha!" Sakura was all like O.O as Naruto ramble on with questions.

"Sakura-chan! Why didn't you tell me you were coming to Hidden Leaf Acadamy?!"

"Sakura-chan! Why didn't you call me when you got here! Am I not your best friend anymore?!"

"Sakura-chan! How the gang going?! Is Kiba and Shino still gay?"

"Naruto! Shut up for a momment!" Sakura rage flew out and which he did shut up.

"Thank you." Sakura cleared her voice once again and once again smacked his head.

"Why don't you introduce your friends friends to me first DOBE!"

"Ow. Sakura-chan. All you had to do is ask. Why do you always hit me?" Naruto asked then suddenly turn really happy and started to introduce everyone.

"Okay, Sakura-chan this is Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji." Sakura awed at the two Hyuugas.

"Wow! You two are such a pretty siblings!"

"Um...me a-and N-n-neji a-are o-only c-cou-s-sins, H-h-ha-r-run-no-san." Hinata stuttered.

"Oh. But anyways. Hinata-chan you are sooo CUTE!" Hinata burned red when she heard this.

"Um...n-no. Y-you're m-m-much m-more p-pretty H-ha-ru-no-san."

"Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan. Tsk. Tsk." Hinata turned red again.

"No need for formalities! Sakura will just do."

"Okay. Sakura-chan!"

"See there! You didn't stutter too! You know what! This year I'll help you not stutter!" Hinata blushed again. And Naruto went on introducing everyone.

"Okay this is Tenten! Best girl athletic girl in the whole academy!" Sakura smiled at her.

"Nara Shikamaru. Lazy ass here, but useful when it comes to homework and ideas!" Sakura saw that he was asleep on the table.

"Yamanaka Ino. Fashion Queen. Middle school she was 100 totally obsess with him over there and now 100 obsess with Nara." He pointed to Sasuke.

"Last, but no least is my best friend here, other than you! UCHIHA SASU-!" Sakura cut off Naruto when she shouted.

"OMFG! YOU'RE THE GAY HEBI FUCKER BACK IN MIDDLE SCHOOL!" She interrupted Naruto when she finally got a full view of his face and that's when her mind clicked. Everybody that was there was like OoO, except Naruto Sakura and Sasuke.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I TOTALLY DIDN'T REMEMBER YOUR DANM FUCKEN FACE! I MEAN EVERY GANG KNEW WHO YOU WERE! THE GANG LEADER OF HEBI! ALSO KNOWN AS THE GAY HEBI FUCKER! YOU HAD NO INTREST IN GIRLS YET YOU JSUT FUC-!" Sakura was cut off when Naruto dragged her and Sasuke somewhere leaving everybody.

"Sakura-chan! How can you say that to Te-" Naruto was cut off.

"How?! Naruto, do you know who he is?! REMEMBER! He was our worst enemy in TOKYO! Him alone took like 1/5 of our group! AND YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH A GAY GUY!"

"Of course I know who he was back then, Sakura-chan, but Teme has change. He gave up his old group and came here last year." Naruto told her. Sakura eyed Sasuke.

"Are you sure? He still looks like the gay Hebi leader from middle school." Sakura said still looking at Sasuke unsure.

"If you must know I dumped that gang." Sasuke spoke leaning against the wall. "I knew that I was going to go know where if I stayed, but another reason was Karin."

Sakura remember Karin. Sometimes in the pass she would hate Karin more then Sasuke, but she balance out her hatred for them both. Anyways Karin was known as the Hebi whore. **(A/N: Yeah, I know that I'm being mean to Karin, but I don't like her. Many things people wrote about her on FF have been getting to my head here. So sorry if you like Karin.)** The guys in Hebi calm to had done it with her, but she denies it and says 'Whatever, I've only done it was Sasuke-kun here.' No one really cares about it, but likes calling her the Hebi whore.

"What? Did you find out that Karin was doing it with other members of Hebi or something? If that's it that's stupid even though you done it with other girls already." Sakura said.

"No, she became _very_ clinging. So yeah, I quite the group and now Suigetsu the leader." Sasuke finished.

"Hm…so you made the sushi-boy leader, huh." As she finish talking something felt weird. Something missing. Ding Ding! Naruto!

She quickly turned back to see him trying to escape. Sakura quickly grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back.

"Where were you just going?" She said in a threaten voice. Out of know where Naruto here was tied to a chair.

"Please, Sakura-chan! Let me go! Just let the pass go! Teme and everything is different!" Naruto shouted.

"I can't Naruto." Sakura's head lowered.

"Why? Just forget everything about the gang and continue living on! " She lifted her head.

"Is that what you did? For get everything? Did you forget everyone? Kiba? Shino? Aka? And everyone else? Did you forget all those times we had fun, even if it was hard living out there?" Naruto looked at her and saw that she was deeply hurt. She felt betrayed. Even though it was hard living out in the streets and fighting to live, she felt happy. Happy to be free. Happy to be just herself and with everyone still accepting her.

Sakura didn't have any more words for Naruto and left him with Sasuke.

Naruto also looked very hurt too. He never liked to hurt people only when it was for surviving, but yet he hated.

Sasuke untied Naruto and waited for him at the door.

Naruto was looking at his hands. Even though they were clean he could still see all the blood on his hands.

"I quitted because I knew even if these hands get washed they would still be never clean. With all those people's blood on my hands they would never be or get clean. There was just too much blood. Just too much blood. If she saw it my way she would get it, but she thinks I wanted to forget everyone and everything we did, but I didn't. I just wanted to forget all those people I injured and all their blood on me."

Sasuke was still there waiting for him. He smirked when he saw Naruto's face lit up.

"Come on, Teme! Let's go find Sakura-chan before any fans get to her." Naruto smiled like usually.

_**Um…End of chapter One! I hope you like it! I'll try to up load as soon as I can, but you know school and all that. But please still read if I don't up load for a bit!**_


	3. YOU NEED TO VOTE

Hello people! Okay since really no one has been voting I need to tell you that your VOTES will show what story I'm going to work on! ANd this is the last week so vote for your favorite story! Please vote, so I can get started!!

Bloodropiris


End file.
